From Snape's Point of View
by Lily Smith
Summary: People reviewed saying that they wanted me to do more From Snape's POV. So here it is. Let me know how you like it. PG because Snape has kind of a potty mouth. Thanks! Lily
1. Please read the next chapter. This one ...

0 


	2. The First Quidditch Match

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of this at all.

A/N:  Sorry that this didn't show up in the first chapter.  If I get it to work before you start reading this, you can skip this chapter because this is Chapter 1 but it didn't show up.  It is sometimes annoying.  Anything italicized is what Snape is thinking.  This is about what was going through Snape's mind during the first Quidditch match (the one where he had to unjinx Harry's broom).

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

_Gryffindors are weird.  Glad I wasn't one._  Snape watched Gryffindor score and one of the Weasley twins belt the bludger towards Marcus Flint.  Then… BAM.  Marcus Flint blocked Potter on purpose.  _Great.  Now Gryffindor is in possession.  _

"So- after that disgusting and obvious bit of cheating—"

"Jordan!" 

"I mean after that open and revolting foul—" 

"Jordan, I'm warning you—"

McGonagall.  The only time I agree with that lady is when she yells at that Jordan kid for being a bad commentator.  

"All right, all right.  Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Eventually Slytherin scored.  _Finally.  I hope this team is as good as last year's.  _Then Snape noticed something.  _What the hell is happening with Potter's broom?_  He looked over at Quirrel.  He started muttering a counter-jinx.  

_I must be out of it.  I'm trying to save Potter.  Why am I trying to save Potter?  I owe him nothing.  Ah, what the heck.  I'll save him anyway._  He continued muttering the counter-jinx.  Then he realized he was on fire.  He broke his eye contact.    He looked back at Quirrel.  He had been knocked over.   Then he looked up at Potter.  His broom was acting normal again.  Then Harry went into a dive.  He clapped his hand to his mouth.  _Grosse.  He's going to be sick__.  Harry hit the ground on all fours then coughed something into his hand.  The Snitch.  Gryffindor had won. _

_Damn.  I should have let Quirrel throw him off his broom. _


	3. At the Shrieking Shack

A/N:  Wow.  I would like to thank the people who reviewed.  They told me to do more from Snape's POV, so here I am.  Please Read and Review.  Anything Snape says is in italics and bold.  Sometimes italics doesn't show up on fanfiction.net so this way you'll at least see that it's in bold.  These have no particular order.  I'm trying to make them both funny and serious.

Disclaimer:  I don't own it.  A lot of this stuff will be direct quotes from the book.

Setting:  Lupin's Office – The Shrieking Shack.  Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

"Lupin," Snape.  "I have your potion."

Lupin wasn't there.  Snape walked to Lupin's desk.  He sat down.  **_This should be my desk.  I should be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher_**_.  _Then he noticed something on the desk.  Parchment.  The Parchment that had insulted him, but now it was… **_A map.  So, this is what that was_**_._  He saw a little dot labeled Remus Lupin walk to the Whomping Willow and go down a secret passage.  He left the potion on the table and started towards the Whomping Willow.

**_What in the name of Merlin's beard it Lupin doing at the Whomping Willow?_**  He was now going out of the castle.  **_It's a nice night.  I'm quite bored.  I do hope that Lupin's doing something illegal.  Maybe I'll get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job next year._**  He was now at the Willow.  He found something on the ground.  He grabbed it: an invisibility cloak!  He put it on and hurried through the passage.  He opened the door.  To his surprise, he saw not only Lupin, but Potter, Granger, Weasley and… **_Black_.**  They were staring at him… well, they couldn't see him, but they had seen the door open.  Lupin strode over to the door and Snape just barely jumped out of the way in time.  

"No one there…" said Lupin.

"This place is haunted!" said Ron.

"It's not," said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way.  "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted…" Lupin went into an explanation.

**_This is boring.  I already know all of this._  He twiddled his thumbs.  _I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedely deedee, there they are a standin' in a row, bum bum bum.  Big ones, small ones some as big as your head… Hmm. I never did know the rest of the words._ **He started listening again.

"… so in a way, Snape's been right about me all along." Lupin was saying.

**_Why, thank you._**

"Snape?  What's Snape got to do with it?"  Black asked. 

**Hehehe**

 They kept talking about him.  **_I'm beginning to get offended_.**

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry, "because he though you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," Snape sneered.  They all turned and look.  **_Oops.  I didn't mean to say that out loud. Oh, well_**_._  He pulled off the cloak and pointed his wand at Lupin.  Hermione screamed.  "I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow.  Very useful Potter.  I thank you."

(A/N: I'm going to skip some parts.  Sorry.)  "GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"  **_Insolent child.  Just like your father.  _**

"Expelliarmus!" cried a few voices.

**_Oh, shit_**_._  The spells hit Snape and he was thrown against a wall.


End file.
